


The One With the Prince and the Dragon [Traducción]

by AnotherSigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh
Summary: -Podrías haberle dicho que estabas más interesado en conocer a otro príncipe- dijo Laura cuando ambos estaban en la cocina, colocando las velas en los cupcakes de cumpleaños de Libby.Derek resopló. -¿Qué? ¿Y tener a los chicos de seis años pidiéndome que me case con ellos? No estoy preparado para tanto rechazo en un día.-Hm - Laura alzó las cejas -. Pensaba menos en los amigos de Libby y más en sus padres. Específicamente, el de la risa fuerte y los lunares. ¿Cómo se llamaba?(O: Derek se viste de príncipe para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija y termina suspirando por al padrino de la amiga de su hija).





	The One With the Prince and the Dragon [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One With the Prince and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146965) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Primero que nada, agradecer a [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse)  
> que me haya permitido traducirlo y que haya hecho semejante fic, amo cada fic de Single Dad Derek  
> Segundo, a [lauvelga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lauvelga/pseuds/lauvelga)  
> por ser mi Beta, que ha sido de mucha ayuda <3  
> Tambien, podéis pasar por Wattpad y encontrar fic de Sterek propios:  
> [lauvelga](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lauvelga)  
> [AnotherSigh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AnotherSigh)
> 
> En fin, no se olviden pasar por la original y dejar Kudos

Derek había hecho muchas cosas por su pequeña que nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo - los reflejos rosados y morados en su cabello eran particularmente memorables - pero honestamente podía decir que esto era lo más lejos que había ido para mantenerla contenta.

Laura había sido la que la que le encontrare el traje del Príncipe Eric y Erica lo había ayudado a peinarse, y (después de algunos impulsos de ambas y de Cora) había cedido y se había afeitado la barba.

Valió la pena cuando bajó las escaleras y Libby gritó de alegría.

Ella se arrojó cruzando el living hacia en sus brazos - ¡Papá, te ves perfecto! ¡Como el Príncipe Eric!"

Derek la atrapó con un “Uuf” ̶ Libby definitivamente se estaba haciendo más grande ̶ y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¿Crees que la tía Laura hizo un buen trabajo con mi atuendo?

-¡Sí!- Libby gritó, directamente en su oído.

Eso estaba bien, Derek no necesitaba escucharlo en las siguientes horas de todos modos. -Feliz cumpleaños peque.

Libby se retorció feliz hasta que él la bajó. -No puedo esperar para mostrarles a todos que mi padre es un príncipe de Disney.

Tuvo que admitir que fue bastante genial ver a una docena de niños de cinco y seis años mirándolo boquiabierto, y a Derek no le importó jugar un poco de su parte. Un par de niños lo desafiaron a un duelo, al lo que él obligó que fuera espada falsa y una de las niñas declaró su intención de casarse con él.

Esa parte hizo que Erica se cayera de su silla, riendo a carcajadas, mientras Derek tartamudeaba para encontrar una manera de salir de eso.  
-Podrías haberle dicho que estabas más interesado en conocer a otro príncipe- dijo Laura cuando ambos estaban en la cocina, colocando las velas en los cupcakes de cumpleaños de Libby.

Derek resopló. -¿Qué? ¿Y tener a los chicos de seis años pidiéndome que me case con ellos? No estoy preparado para tanto rechazo en un día.

-Hm - Laura alzó las cejas -. Pensaba menos en los amigos de Libby y más en sus padres. Específicamente, el de la risa fuerte y los lunares. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Derek tragó saliva y mantuvo su voz neutral. -Ese es Stiles. Es el padrino de Julia. La lleva a la escuela cuando sus padres no pueden hacerlo".

Lo cual era bastante frecuente, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que Derek sabía, los padres de Julia trabajaban en el campo de la medicina, así que no era demasiado sorprendente que Stiles se hiciera cargo tanto de todo hasta ahora. Derek lo había acompañado en algunas de las excursiones y habló con él varias veces en la escuela y el resultado fue un lento e irremediable enamoramiento que se desarrolló gradualmente durante el año pasado. Stiles era enérgico y simplemente fantástico con todos los niños, y era evidente que Julia lo adoraba.

Incluso ahora, Derek podía mirar hacia el patio trasero y ver a Stiles persiguiendo a los niños, con las manos extendidas en garras, el sonido de los gritos y las risas colándose a través de la ventana entreabierta.

Laura agitó su mano frente a su cara. -Tierra a Derek, ¿estás ahí?

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Derek le apartó la mano. -Detente antes de que arruines los cupcakes.

-Aja… - Laura se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada astuta, que a Derek no le gustó nada -.Voy a ir de corral a los niños por el pastel y regalos.

-Bien - dijo Derek, porque una Laura que lidiaba con niños era una Laura distraída que no le preguntaba sobre los enamoramientos que podía tener o no.

Volvió con seguir agregando las velas a los cupcakes y colocándolos en la torre que Erica había traído.

-¡Heeeey, Derek!

Se dio media vuelta y vio a Stiles entrar a la cocina con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

El cerebro de Derek se detuvo y se congeló donde estaba, con un pastelito en cada mano.

Stiles se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceó sobre sus talones. - Entonces... ¿Laura me dijo que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda con el pastel? ¿O... los cupcakes?

Derek miró hacia la torre de cupcakes que estaba casi llena. -Oh. No realmente…

La cara de Stiles realmente cayó. -Oh. Entonces, uh…

Derek se revolvió pensado con urgencia en algo que pudiera hacer. -Pero si agarras los platos y las tenedores, eso sería genial.

Stiles sonrió. -Claro, solo apúntame en la dirección de los platos y esas cosas. Y todo lo que necesites, mi señor.

Terminó con una reverencia y un ademán ostentoso.

La cara de Derek se enrojeció y señaló el armario donde había puesto los platos y los utensilios de plástico antes. -Los platos están en el segundo estante, los tenedores deben estar justo al lado de ellos.

-¡Estoy en ello!- Stiles abrió el armario y bajó los platos de papel-. Gran fiesta, por cierto. Los niños se lo están pasando bomba.

Derek colocó los cupcakes en la torre y se sintió aliviado al ver que no había estropeado el glaseado de ninguno de ellos. -Gracias. Eso espero. Le tomó a Libby bastante tiempo para decidir sobre el tema.

-¿Qué? ¿No saltó de inmediato a príncipes y princesas?- Stiles preguntó.

-Hubo cierto debate sobre sirenas y Jedi- dijo Derek - Juntos.

Stiles soltó una carcajada. - Dios mío, habría pagado dinero para ver eso. Sirenas empuñando sables de luz. A Julia le hubiera encantado.

-Siempre hay un próximo año- dijo Derek.

Stiles guiñó un ojo. -¿Prometes invitarme? Me han dicho que soy una sirena muy hermosa.

Derek trató de imaginar a Stiles como una sirena, pero su cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito ante la idea. -¿Tú... una sirena?

-Oye, tengo una ahijada demandante a la que adoro y esos ojos de cachorro son brutales - Hizo un gesto a Derek-. Vamos, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Apuesto a que fue idea de Libby.

Derek tocó su disfraz-. Ella dijo que parecía un príncipe de Disney hace dos meses y desde entonces no ha abandonado la idea.

-Hm…- Stiles lo miró de arriba abajo. -Pues sí, eres todo un príncipe

La cara de Derek se sonrojo y él volvió a juguetear con la torre de cupcakes. -Solo los fines de semana.

-¿Oh?- Stiles se apoyó contra el mostrador- Entonces déjame adivinar ¿eres un rey los días de la semana?

Derek resopló. - Creo que Libby usaría el término “mandón” - Se apartó para comprobar la torre de las cupcakes. - Está bien, creo que estamos listos. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?

Stiles recogió los platos y tenedores y dio otra reverencia ridícula. -Felizmente, mi señor. ¡Ciertamente, he de seguirlo hacia al increible jardin!

Derek rodó sus ojos y escondió su sonrisa detrás de la torre de magdalenas.

Los pastelitos fueron un gran éxito y condujeron muy bien al momento de abrir los regalos. Luego, los niños volvieron a correr por el patio para quemar un poco de energía azucarada antes de que sus padres los llevaran a casa. Derek estaba más que feliz de dejar que Laura y Cora manejaran a los niños mientras él se sentaba y tomaba notas sobre qué regalos venían de qué niños para que Libby pudiera escribir notas de agradecimiento más tarde.

-¡Señor Derek!- Uno de los amigos de Libby, Matt, corrió hacia él. -¡Tienes que luchar contra el dragón!

Derek parpadeó. -¿El dragón?

-¡Sí papi!-Intervino Libby. -¡Sálvanos del dragón!

Señaló a Stiles, quien enrojeció con un tono rojo muy tentador antes de volverse hacia los niños y comenzar a perseguirlos por el patio trasero con un rugido de dragón bastante bueno.

-¡Sálvanos, papá!- El alegre grito de Libby se disolvió en risitas mientras ella escapaba de Stiles.

Derek respiró hondo, agarró su espada de plástico y fue contra Stiles.

-¡Alejaos, bestia asquerosa!- él ordenó, sintiéndose absolutamente ridículo y tratando de ignorarlo. -Ya no molestarás más a estos aldeanos.

La respuesta de Stiles fue rugir más fuerte y atacar a Derek, alejando la espada hacía de él.

Participaron en una torpe pelea a espada, con los niños animándoles, lo que sólo terminó cuando Derek logró meter su espada de plástico bajo el brazo de Stiles. Stiles realizó la escena de muerte más melodramática que Derek había visto en su vida, completada con una desplomada al suelo de treinta segundos, que a los niños les pareció desternillante.

Derek esperó hasta que los niños se hubieron dispersado a otras áreas del patio antes de acercarse a Stiles y le tendió su mano -Una actuación digna de un Oscar, al menos.

Stiles tomó la mano de Derek y se levantó con un gruñido- Siempre me gustó una buena escena de muerte.

Derek se rió. - Eres realmente genial con los niños.

\- Tú también lo eres- dijo Stiles-. Un excelente príncipe.

Fue entonces cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Stiles, la mano fuerte y cálida de Stiles, que hacía que su pulso acelerara con cada segundo que tenían. Stiles, sin embargo, no parecía con la intención de dejarlo ir y Derek realmente tampoco quería hacerlo.

Tragó saliva.- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar alguna vez? ¿O tal vez solo un café?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron brevemente y luego sonrió- ¿Tiene el hábito de pedir a los dragones asesinados a una cena, su alteza?"

La cara de Derek estaba en llamas. -Solo a los bonitos.

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, y Derek se distrajo momentáneamente por la pálida piel de su garganta.

Esta era la mejor o la peor idea que había tenido. Probablemente ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí - Stiles le apretó la mano-. Me encantaría.

Por un momento, Derek estaba tan distraído que casi se perdió el sí. -Oh. Genial. Um, ¿estás libre el viernes?

-Lo soy, después de las cuatro.

-¿Siete? - Derek preguntó con esperanza.

Stiles asintió y se mordió el labio inferior- Sí, siete es perfecto.

Derek no pudo evitar pensar, mientras miraba los ojos color whisky de Stiles, que siete no era lo única cosa perfecta. Y esta cosa entre ellos tenía el potencial de ser increíble.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:  
> Alguien envió [esta prompt](http://bibliosexxual.tumblr.com/post/160587284426/i-know-that-you-dont-like-kidsau-but-what-about)  
> a bibliosexual y, bueno, aquí estamos.  
> ¡Gracias a bleep0bleep por la versión beta! <3
> 
> Pueden encontrarla en  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_mt)  
> 


End file.
